highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Factions
Great_war.jpg|The Great War between the Three Factions The Three Factions (三派閥, San Habutsu) are the three groups of Fallen Angels, Devils, and Angels mentioned in the Bible, who are the main focus of High School DxD. Summary Pre Great War The Three Factions started thousands of years before the start of the story after the Biblical God cast out Angels that opposed his teachings, creating the Fallen Angels who inhabited in the Underworld alongside the Devils. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three factions were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible. Great War The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels eventually warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War which continued for an unknown period of time till it ended hundreds of years prior to the creation of the Kuoh Treaty after the deaths of the Biblical God and Four Great SatansVolume 1, Afterword. Post Great War Following the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans as well as a massive lost in their main forces, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either. The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia. Peace Treaty and Alliance After the Excalibur event caused by Kokabiel which nearly destroyed the existing status quo of the Three Factions, the top brass of each faction decides to hold a conference to solve the existing issues among the Three Factions. They eventually reached an agreement by following Azazel's proposal of forming a peace treaty between the Three Factions. The peace treaty known as the Kuoh Treaty, was finally drawn up and ended the disputes between the Three Great Powers as they started to work together to rebuild their religion. In recent events, such as the rise of the Khaos Brigade, the Three Factions have not only ceased fighting against each other, but have even joined forces on a large-scale alliance in order to preserve their new-found peace. Members The Three Factions were originally made up of the forces of Heaven, consisting of the Biblical God and the Angels; the forces of the Underworld, consisting of the Four Great Satans and the Devils; and the Fallen Angels. After the Great War, the overall strength of the Three Factions changed drastically with the Angels losing their God, the Devils losing their forces and their leaders, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angels who lost many of their forces except their leaders. Following the creation of the Evil Pieces and Brave Saints Systems, the Devils and Angels forces have incorporated reincarnated humans and other species into their races. The Fallen Angels, meanwhile, look to repopulate their race by tempting Angels (including reincarnated Angels) into falling to their side, or by mixing their blood and race into hybrid children born from Humans or Devils. Trivia *The Three Factions are the only known factions that do not have any backing from a living God. **Regardless of that fact, they appear to be one of the dominant supernatural groups. *The Three Factions are sometimes called the Bible Factions because of their relationship to the Judeo-Christian religion and the Bible. They are also called the Three Great Powers due to the seeming dominance of the Judeo-Christian religion. Reference Category:Devil Category:Angel Category:Fallen Angel Category:Groups Category:Terminology Category:Browse